The present invention relates to a mirror which also works as a light source or an image projector.
In ordinary vehicles, there are provided a rear view interior mirror, a room lamp and various display panels in the compartment to suffice various demands of the driver and the passengers. The dashboard is crowded with the display panels for giving various information to the driver and it is becoming difficult to find an extra space in the compartment for further information.